


What's Done Is Done

by F1_rabbit



Series: Forever Yours Eternally [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blood, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Officer Ericsson finds some new evidence for a closed case, and it leads him to an interesting discovery.





	1. Pure Disguise

Marcus supervised the rookies as they got used to the filing system for the cases. Everything had both an electronic and a physical copy, and sometimes both of them needed an actual human to sort out things that were mislabelled, or misplaced.

Rookies were perfect for that job, and it meant that they were less likely to make the same mistakes when they were officers, but it still needed a trained officer to check their work.

The smell of old paper and dust was strangely familiar, and he thought back to all the time he spent here as a rookie. He was sipping at his coffee when a young rookie came up to him, his blond stubble little more than fuzz on his face, and he was glad that he'd have to be clean shaven for work once he was on patrol.

"I've found some pics from a murder scene, but I'm not sure what case they belong to?" The rookie handed the photos over, and the other rookies gathered round, glad for a break from sorting out all the misfiled bits of evidence.

Marcus looked at the photos, he recognised the shelves filled with ornaments, the dated furniture and the telephone with a rotary dial. But no-one was murdered at Mrs Davidson's, it was just a minor incident.

"Why do you think it's from a murder?" Marcus asked the rookie, who was smiling with pride.

"The amount of blood, no-one could survive that kind of blood loss." He pointed out the quite large pool of blood on the floor, even though it was hard to miss.

Marcus nodded, staring at the picture. "I remember this case, I'll find a home for it." Marcus thanked the rookie, while wondering who he knew in forensics that he could have a quiet word with about a closed case.

*

Felipe was the new guy in forensics, they weren't the best of friends but they had a cordial working relationship, and Marcus was hoping that he'd be able to help him out.

The lab smelt strange, and there was something whirring in the background. He glanced over, and saw Felipe working away, his long, dark hair tied back and the goggles made his eyes look huge.

Marcus knocked gently on the desk, not wanting to startle him. "Hi, are you busy?"

"Give me two minutes." Felipe held up his hand before going back to his work, inserting the small test tube into the centrifuge and pressing the buttons on it. There was a beep, and he took his glasses off, sliding them in the pocket of his lab coat. "How can I help you?"

"I need to know if a person could survive this amount of blood loss." Marcus handed Felipe the photo, and he studied it carefully.

"It depends on how much blood the carpet soaked up, but even then, it's still a lot of blood." Felipe gestured for Marcus to follow him, and he wandered over to his computer. "What case is it from?"

Marcus reeled off the case number, and Felipe typed it in.

"I've heard about this one." Felipe brought up the forensics report for the scene. "A priest got kidnapped." Felipe shook his head, it was a crazy case. "But there's no record of the murder."

"The priest lived." Marcus saw the disbelief on Felipe's face, and he nodded to show that he was serious.

"He must have had God on his side," Felipe said, laughing at his own joke. "That volume of blood loss should have killed him."

"He walked away from the scene with just a scratch on his head." Marcus compressed his lips. "I was teaching him self-defence only a couple of weeks later."

"That's… impossible."

Marcus was thinking the same thing, and he knew just the person to speak to.

He wondered where Jolyon was now.

*

Jolyon was stood naked, not that Dany could see him because of the blindfold. All Dany could feel was Jolyon trailing the whip over his back, goose bumps spreading over his pale skin as he focused on keeping his balance. The smell of lust hung thick in the air, and Jolyon was already soaking up the little sparks as he drank it all in.

Dany's wrists were handcuffed to his ankles as he stood bent over in the middle of the room, his legs spread so that Jolyon had the perfect view of the plug that was stretching him open as Dany waited for his reward.

Jolyon let the whip strike the bed frame, watching as Dany shivered in anticipation. He loved the sight of him with his cock hard and leaking, his beautiful pale skin waiting to be marked.

The light glinted off the small cross hanging from Dany's collar, and Jolyon felt honoured that Dany was his. Even though he wasn't a priest any more, the cross symbolised everything that Jolyon believed in, and the strength of their relationship.

Jolyon let his fingers trail over Dany's collar, his thumb stroking at the vein running down the side of his neck, and Dany let out a little gasp. He wasn't allowed to talk unless he was using their safe word, but that gasp said everything.

A quick slap of his arse had Dany tensing his muscles, trying not to topple over as Jolyon got into position, his arm held high as he got ready to strike. The sound of the whip slicing through the air made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and the crack of leather against skin, the tiniest whimper escaping Dany's lips, was perfection.

Jolyon scraped his nails over the red mark on Dany's arse, so vivid against his pale skin, and Jolyon let his hard cock brush against him, let Dany know what was waiting for him. Dany's muscles clenched around the plug, his body tensing as he waited for the next strike. Jolyon exhaled, letting his breath ghost over Dany's balls as he quivered in anticipation.

The floorboards creaked as Jolyon stood upright, flexing his muscles as he prepared for the second hit, adding another mark to Dany's arse as he paused for a second, giving Dany a chance to use their safe word before whipping him again.

Dany wrapped his hands around his ankles, the chains clinking as he steadied himself, his muscles fluttering with each breath as he bit his lip. Jolyon inhaled, licking at his lips as he made sure that each little noise could be heard by Dany, shifting his weight so that the creak of the floorboards teased him, announcing the next strike as Jolyon made sure that the whip landed squarely on the base of the plug, forcing a needy groan out of Dany as he went rigid.

"That's going to be one more strike." Jolyon smiled to himself when he saw Dany's lips twitch, and he imagined his bright green eyes going wide at the thought of an extra lashing.

Dany's cock twitched, leaking as he clenched around the plug, waiting for his last two strikes.

Jolyon trailed the edge of the whip along the inside of Dany's thighs, delighting in the way that he trembled as his chains clinked.

The whip landed at the top of Dany's thighs, giving him a second to collect himself before Jolyon prepared for the last strike.

Jolyon pushed at the base of the plug, checking that it was secure before trailing the whip over it, tracing out where he was going to strike. He moved without hesitation, the whip marking Dany for the last time today, and Jolyon could see how much control it took him not to moan out loud.

Reaching around so that he could cup Dany's balls, his free hand resting on Dany's waist as he pressed his body against Dany's, letting him feel how hard he was.

Jolyon trailed his fingers over the fur around Dany's hole, his thumb pressing against the base of the plug as Dany shivered. He kissed Dany's back, his cool skin like ice as he waited for Dany to relax so that he could pull the plug out, leaving him all slick and open.

His long fingers slid inside Dany easily, seeking out that spot as Jolyon made sure that he was open enough. Dany's incubi reflexes were making him slicker by the second, and Jolyon knew that to make him wait any longer would be cruel.

Jolyon gave himself a few strokes, using Dany's natural slick to lube up his cock, and he knew that the sound of skin on skin was making Dany more aroused.

He lined up with Dany's hole, grabbing his waist with his big hands so that he didn't push Dany over, and he thrust in, bottoming out with one smooth motion as Dany tensed around him. Jolyon could see that Dany was biting his lip, trying not to make a noise, and Jolyon started to slam into him, praising him as he his muscles tense. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"I want to hear you come."

Dany let out a low groan, a desperate noise as he shuddered in orgasm, clenching around Jolyon as he leant back on to his cock, grinding against him as he rode out his climax, Jolyon's thick cock prolonging the aftershocks as he gasped in pleasure.

"I love you." Jolyon held Dany until he was sure that he wouldn't fall over, impaled on his cock. "You were so well behaved."

Dany let out a gasp, his knuckles white as he held his ankles. He was dizzy and breathless, if it wasn't for Jolyon he'd be a limp and satisfied puddle on the floor, and he let Jolyon catch him. Dany gasped with the loss, Jolyon sliding out of him as he caught him, carrying him to the bed so that he could release him from his cuffs.

"How do you feel?" Jolyon nuzzled against him, his fingers brushing over his raw skin, and Dany felt the rush of orgasm all over again.

Dany let out a satisfied groan, he hadn't fed that well in a while, and he cuddled into Jolyon, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Full."


	2. Ice-Capped Fire

Marcus sipped at his coffee as he waited for the church to open. The frost was thick on the ground and his breath hung in the air as a thin trail of steam escaped from his travel mug.

He couldn't remember the last time that he'd seen Jolyon around, although he didn't go to church, and he hadn't seen Jolyon and his friends at the self-defence class since that night. Marcus blushed at the memory of it, and he wasn't surprised that they hadn't come back.

An older woman opened up the church, and she dragged her eyes over Marcus in his uniform, a look of fear on her face.

"I'm just here to ask a few questions," Marcus said, holding his gloved hands up to show that he wasn't a threat.

"Sure, come on in." She closed the door behind Marcus, gesturing to the rows of pews in front of them. "I'm Sheila. How can I help you, Officer?"

Marcus sat down, rubbing his hands together so that he could warm them. "I'm trying to get in touch with Jolyon."

"He doesn't work here anymore."

"Do you know what church he moved to?" Marcus sipped at his coffee. Even in the insulated cup it was barely lukewarm, the cool air was no match for the heating in the large hall.

"He left the church altogether, and we haven't heard from him since." Sheila paused, and Marcus used his best 'tell me more' look to get her to carry on. Glancing around, Sheila leant in closer, before whispering, "He had a boyfriend, he came into the shop once to get a few things. Kinky things."

Marcus nodded, it wasn't a secret that Sheila worked in a sex shop, although the fact that she seemed to be volunteering at the church was more surprising.

"Do you know of anyone he might have spoken to about his future plans?" Marcus took out his little notepad and pen, but Sheila shook his head.

"He was a nice guy," Sheila said, "But he wasn't really friendly with anyone."

Marcus nodded, he knew that feeling. He was sure that he could just say bye at the station and walk away. No-one would ask where he was going, and no-one would really miss him.

"Thank you for your time, Sheila." Marcus tucked away his pad and pen.

"Is it serious?" Sheila was leaning in closer for the gossip, and Marcus was going to disappoint her.

"Not really. There's some new information about the Mrs Davidson case, and I just wanted to ask him a few questions." Marcus handed Sheila his card. "I know it's a long shot, it was all so long ago. But if you do hear from him, if you could ask him to give me a call?"

"Will do, Officer."

***

Marcus had asked a few more people about Jolyon, and from the gossip he'd managed to work out who his boyfriend was.

Dany from the bookstore.

He had the address scribbled down in his notepad, but when he got there, it was no longer a bookshop.

Marcus wandered in and got a coffee, asking if anyone knew what happened to the store that was there before them, but he didn't get any answers.

***

A few days later, Marcus was sure that he was starting to go insane. It had been a while since he'd worked on a case this complex, and this technically wasn't an open case. He should have just filed the photo and left the case closed.

So far he'd tracked down Dany's surname, and address. A quick check of the records showed that he didn't live there anymore, and a call to the letting agency that dealt with the property yielded nothing.

He was staring at the block of flats, and it reminded him of something else, but he couldn't quite place it.

*

That night his brain kept feeding him images while he slept.

Water was falling around him, and there were people watching him. He was naked, but he wasn't embarrassed about it, in fact, he was turned on by it.

Marcus woke with a jolt, Jolyon's friends that had come to the self-defence class. That he'd… had an orgy with. They had given him a card.

He shot out of bed, not caring that his hard cock was trapped in his boxers, the fabric moist where it had leaked.

There was a desk in the hall, a slim bureaux that he used for dumping his keys, and other miscellaneous junk from his pockets on. It was where most of the business cards that he got handed ended up, and he opened the little drawer to see a collection of them.

He searched through until he found the one that he was looking for, the one that read:

_Stoffel Vandoorne  
IT Support_

There was a number underneath, and Marcus hurried to dial it, but all he got was a message saying that the number was no longer in service. It wasn't a surprise, most people changed their numbers at some point, and if it was a work number it would change when he changed jobs.

Marcus knew that wherever Jolyon and his friends were, they were all together, and he had a strange feeling about it all.

Had they been in a cult? He couldn't imagine something like that happening in the town where he lived, and yet he knew that these things were often hidden in plain sight, moving frequently to avoid detection.

It fitted with Jolyon leaving the church, and Marcus shook his head, wondering what he'd got himself into.

He slunk back to bed, his cock still hard even though his mind was worrying about what might have happened to Jolyon.

In the end his mind let him relax, but he couldn't sleep with a hard on, so he reached over to his bedside table, finding out the lube that he kept well-hidden behind a stack of dull procedural manuals, all of which were guaranteed to have him sleeping.

But they weren't anywhere near as fun.

He squirted the lube into his hand, reaching down so that he could slick up his cock. Cupping his balls he stroked away at a frantic speed, his orgasm rushing up on him as he writhed on the bed, smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

***

Marcus had been busy over the holidays, while the rest of his colleagues were spending it with friends and family, he was trying to make sense of the case.

He had found that there was a few witness statements that described seeing Jolyon walking to Mrs Davidson's with a middle-aged man.

Except Mr Davidson had been a man in his eighties that looked every single day of it.

Were there two people involved in Jolyon's kidnapping?

Marcus shook his head, the number from Jolyon's friends was a dead end. It was no longer in service, and there were new people living at the address that it had been registered to.

So, Marcus had taken to putting Jolyon and Dany's photos into a search engine, hoping that it would turn up something.

He fell asleep on his keyboard, the computer working away as he slept.

Marcus woke to the smell of coffee, and several images that had Jolyon and Dany in the background of other people's selfies.

All of them were taken in Denmark.

He wondered how many days holiday he could take without arousing suspicion, but given that he couldn’t remember the last time that he'd had a day off, he was definitely due a break.

It didn't take him long to have his flights booked, and he strolled out into the cold evening air with a smile on his face.

He was going to Roskilde to get some answers.

***

Stoffel got home from work to the sound of a whip being lashed against Dany's skin. He knew that it would be Jolyon holding the whip, it always was.

But it also meant that he was going to have to wait to feed. The door to their bedroom was shut, and that meant that they weren't to be disturbed unless it was an emergency.

Stoffel was hungry, it had been a long day at work, but he'd cope until Kevin got home. He went to get a shower, he was going to end up ravenous if he just sat outside their room listening to the sound of the whip and Jolyon's voice praising Dany. Stoffel was glad that the water splashing around him drowned out the rest of the noises in the flat, and he was busy washing, lost in his thoughts, when Kevin slipped into the shower beside him.

"Missed me?" Kevin's cheeky grin had Stoffel smiling, and he rushed in for a kiss, dragging Kevin under the water with him.

"Always." Stoffel nuzzled against his neck, delighting in all the goose bumps that were appearing on his pale skin as the water warmed him.

He let his fingers trail over Kevin's tattoo, making sure that his fingers rubbed over his nipples as he pressed up against him. The smell of lust filled the shower, and Stoffel took Kevin's hand, leading it round to his hole so that he could feel how hungry he was.

"Did you skip breakfast?" Kevin stroked the side of Stoffel's face, staring into his soul with his big blue eyes.

"I only got a little bite." Stoffel sank down on to his knees, trailing little kisses around the base of Kevin's cock as he looked up at him. He'd got Jolyon's leftovers this morning, jumping in the shower to suck Dany off before heading out to work.

Stoffel's tongue darted out, lapping up the pre-come that was oozing, a grin on his face as he savoured the taste of him. He let out a groan, licking his lips as the water splashed over them.

Kevin dragged him on to his feet, kissing him passionately so that he could taste himself before turning Stoffel around, waiting for him to spread his legs so that he could thrust two fingers inside him, teasing him as he begged for more, and just when the haze of lust was thick in the air, Kevin stopped, leaving Stoffel whimpering.

Stoffel arched his back, wiggling his arse for Kevin so that he would feed him, fuck him, satisfy his needs.

"I love you." Kevin thrust in, sliding in with one smooth motion, bottoming out as Stoffel clenched around him, trying to push him over the edge as he rested his head on the cool tiles, allowing them to ground him.

Kevin went slow at first, but he could feel Stoffel's frustration, and they were going to have plenty of time to play later.

"Come for me." Kevin reached round to stroke Stoffel's cock, feeling his warm come spurt over his hand as he gasped in pleasure. Stoffel's muscles tensed around him, milking every last drop of come out of him as he soaked up the energy, feeling it flow between them as he kissed at the back of his neck.

Kevin held Stoffel in his arms, both of them catching their breath as the water splashed over them.

"I love you." Stoffel kissed at Kevin's hand, it was all that he could reach without moving, but he didn't want to separate their bodies, not just yet.

There was a knock on the door, and Kevin smiled. "Do you think Jolyon or Dany will get that?"

"I think Dany's probably a little tied up." Stoffel laughed, bracing himself for the empty feeling, but he wouldn't have to wait long for more.

Kevin threw a dressing gown on, wondering if their neighbour had forgotten his keys again, when he saw a familiar face.

"Officer Ericsson?"


	3. Starry Skies

"I know Jolyon's here."

"How did you find us?" Kevin stepped back so that Marcus could come in, he didn't want their neighbours overhearing this.

"I asked around." Marcus had actually asked Interpol for a little help, in an unofficial way, so that he could find a witness. It was mostly the truth. "I just want to ask him a few questions."

"Take a seat," Kevin said, gesturing towards the living room. "Would you like a coffee?"

"Sure, black." Marcus went to take a seat, his eyes scanning the house as he took it all in.

Kevin rushed to Jolyon's bedroom, ignoring the fact that the door was closed.

Dany was handcuffed and chained up to a hook on the ceiling, his muscles bulging as he stood on his tiptoes, perfectly balanced as he waited for Jolyon.

Red marks crisscrossed his arse and thighs, his hard cock standing to attention. He was blindfolded, and Kevin soaked up the lust in the air.

Jolyon did not look impressed.

"Officer Ericsson is here, he tracked you down." Kevin's cheeky grin was shining out, and he raised an eyebrow.

Jolyon shook his head, his heart racing as he wondered what he was going to do, and he thought about running.

"Red." Dany fidgeted on the spot, and Jolyon rushed over to help him down, carrying him to the bed before unlocking the handcuffs.

Jolyon kissed Dany, and Kevin felt the love flowing between them, even the way that Jolyon stroked Dany's hair out of his eyes was loving and tender.

"We'll be down in a minute," Jolyon said, leaning in to kiss Dany again, and Kevin shut the door behind him as he left.

The shower had been switched off, and Kevin checked the bedroom but Stoffel wasn't there.

He threw on a pair of joggers and a hoodie, rushing down to see Stoffel offering Marcus cake to go with his coffee.

"Jolyon will be down in a minute." Kevin sat next to Stoffel, dragging his eyes over Marcus, hoping that they could flirt their way out of this.

Kevin could feel the lust flowing in the house, but it wasn't coming from Marcus. Jolyon and Dany were having a little bit of fun before they came down.

Jolyon appeared with Dany clinging on to his hand, both of them looked nervous, but when Jolyon saw Marcus he smiled.

"How are you, Marcus?"

"Good." Marcus sipped at his coffee. "I came to ask a few questions about what happened at Mrs Davidson's."

Jolyon and Dany squished on to the small chair across from Marcus, Dany draping his legs over Jolyon's lap as he got comfy.

"It was so long ago," Jolyon said, handing Dany a cup of coffee before accepting the cup of tea that Stoffel had poured for him.

"I know." Marcus took out a file, leaning over to show Jolyon a photo. "Do you recognise this man?"

"Yes, he's the man that came to the church, Mr Davidson." Jolyon rested his hand on Dany's knee, stroking it to relieve the nervous tension.

Marcus nodded, and Jolyon wondered where he was going with this.

"This was Mr Davidson when we found him." Marcus held out a photo of a much older man, and Jolyon shook his head.

"That wasn't what he looked like when I last saw him." Jolyon was confused, he'd thought it was all in the past, especially since he'd moved countries, and changed names since then.

"When he attacked you?"

"Yes." Jolyon moved so that his cup of tea was shielding him, Kevin and Stoffel both looked ready to pounce, and Jolyon could feel his heart pounding.

"There was no-one else around?" Marcus' voice was more insistent, the good cop side of him was fading away, and Jolyon wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

"No, just me, and… And Mrs Davidson, but she'd already passed away."

"So where did all this blood come from?" Marcus held out a photo of a carpet soaked with blood. "Anyone who lost this much blood would have died. So where are they?"

Marcus took a deep breath, and Jolyon looked at the others before offering his arm to Dany, letting him bite into his flesh, the blood trickling down his arm as Jolyon whimpered in pain.

"Woah." Marcus was staring, watching as the bite on Jolyon's arm healed in front of his eyes. "Are you vampires?"

Kevin laughed, and Jolyon could see that Marcus was on alert, his eyes glancing at the door as he planned his escape.

"No, we're incubi."

Marcus looked at them all before laughing, manic hysterical shrieks, and Jolyon was starting to worry about him. By the time that he calmed down, Marcus had only one question.

"How?"

"Jolyon was cursed to be an incubus by Mr Davidson, as he lay dying." Kevin reached out to hold Jolyon's hand, and Marcus looked at them both, waiting for them to say that it was a joke. "That's why Mr Davidson aged so quickly, he became mortal again."

"So if I wasn’t an incubus, I'd be dead?" Jolyon held Dany tight, cuddling in to him as he let all the new information sink in. He vaguely remembered hearing something after he was attacked, but it didn't make sense.

"Yes." Kevin nodded, snuggling back in next to Stoffel as he watched to make sure that Marcus wasn't going to do anything impulsive.

Jolyon felt a chill run down his spine, and he could see the confusion written all over Marcus' face.

"So you're not in a cult?"

Jolyon laughed, shaking his head at the thought of it. "Nope, I'm just a quiet guy that works in IT and shares a house with his friends."

Marcus looked at Dany, his pale skin had always looked otherworldly. "Were you cursed too?"

"No, Jolyon made me like him." Dany leant in to kiss Jolyon, a brief meeting of lips as Jolyon held him close.

"You can do that?" Marcus put the file down, it was a closed case, and there was nothing new that he'd learnt here that could be added to the file.

"Yes, are you interested?" Kevin's eyes were wide, focused on Marcus who blushed.

"No, I'm not sure that it's for me." Marcus smiled, reaching out for a biscuit as the tension in the room faded.

"Immortality and mind-blowing sex is a lot to say no to." Kevin winked at Marcus, just to see him blush again.

"I know. But I want kids one day, and I'm pretty sure that adoption agencies frown on giving children to… Incubi." Marcus waved his hand at them.

Jolyon nodded, it was a lot to give up. He'd always wondered if he'd have chosen this life, although he was never looking for marriage and kids, so in a way it had shown him a world that he never could have imagined.

"You know where we are if you change your mind." Kevin laughed, handing him a card with an email address on it. It was the one that they used to keep in touch with other incubi, and it was untraceable.

Although Marcus knew that he couldn't tell anyone about them, no-one would ever believe him.

"If I'm still single when I'm forty," Marcus said, smiling as he stood up to leave, "Maybe I'll take you up on your offer."

Jolyon smiled, as much as it would be fun to have another friend, Marcus had been nothing but kind to him, and he deserved all the happiness in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
